6, 8, 12
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: It's their one year anniversary, and someone's missing someone. A short little songfic EdgeLita R&R please!


**6, 8, 12**

**(From Brian McKnight's album Back At One)**

I tossed and turned in the huge king sized bed, the bed I _should _have been sharing with my boyfriend.  That, however, wasn't the case.  Ever since I had neck surgery six months ago, I'd been away from WWE action.  The doctors said I had at least seven more months of rehab to go before I could wrestle again.  As if that didn't make me miserable enough, I rarely saw him.  He was the one good thing in my life right now, and I almost never get to see him.  At first, I saw him on Wednesdays and Thursdays, and maybe a Friday here and there.  But lately, his mother had grown ill, and all his time off was being spent with her.  I don't blame him for wanting to be with her… she's his mother.  I think it's incredibly sweet that he's taking care of her, and his kindness to her was one of the things that first attracted me to him.  I am mad at the fact that I shouldn't be mad.  But damn it, I haven't seen the man I love in months… and tonight was supposed to be our one year anniversary.  Tears fell silently down my cheeks as I looked over at the nightstand next to our bed.  On it was a picture of us from my last birthday.  We look so happy, so content… I want to knock it over and smash the frame right now.  I tried closing my eyes, but every time I did so I saw his beautiful face.  I miss him so damn much… and I wonder if he misses me.  Is he laying in a bed at his mother's house right now, thinking the same thoughts as I am?  Does he care that we're missing out on our one year mark?  _So much for an anniversary.  _I turned over again, wiping more tears off my cheeks.

_Do you ever think about me?_

_Do you ever cry yourself to sleep?_

_In the middle of the night when you're awake…_

_Are you calling out for me?_

I groaned as I flipped over on my side, glancing over at the picture once more.  I fingered the frame lovingly, tracing over his handsome face, his brilliant smile.  I was sitting behind a pile of gifts, while he looked on in awe.  We looked so happy.  What the hell was going on with us now?  _God baby… when are you gonna come home?_  I closed my eyes again, imagining I was back at my party.  I could just picture him handing me the gift he's so carefully selected, and I could almost feel him kissing me when I graciously thanked him.  Does he remember things like that when he's alone?  Does he think about me at random times during the day?  Does he feel any pain at all caused by us being so far apart?  Damn it, I can just feel those lips kissing me.

_Do you ever reminisce? _

_I can't believe I'm acting like this._

_You know it's crazy…_

_How I still can feel your kiss._

I looked at the clock, which read 1:46 AM.  _So much for a happy anniversary._  I hadn't even spoken to him on the phone in three days.  Even then, he didn't say a word about out upcoming anniversary.  Maybe… maybe he just forgot.  Even if he did, I still missed him.  I missed him so much that I was physically in pain.  If his mother didn't get better soon, I would have to wait to see him again.  It's not fair.  I can't possibly wait two more months to see him, kiss him, touch him, or be near him again.   I keep telling myself to let time go by, to get over him for a little while, but I can't.  He's too intoxicating.  I love him, and I can't let go of him.

_It's been 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours since you went away._

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to say._

_I should be over you,_

_I should know better_

_But it's just not the case._

_It's been 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours since you went away._

I laid motionless under the covers, trying to divert my attention to anything, preferably sleep, but to no avail.  I just couldn't get him out of my head.  Suddenly, the shrill ring of the phone sounded throughout the room.  I jumped to answer it, my heart beginning to race as I dashed to the receiver.  _It's him!_  

"Hello?" I called happily and breathlessly.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar female voice respond, and my heart sunk.  It wasn't him.

"Oh, hey Dawn," I said sadly.  I could have _sworn _it would be him.  Guess I was just wrong.

"Wow, what a greeting," she said sarcastically.  "I'm just driving home now, so I figured I'd call to see what you were up to, how you're doing."

I frowned, "What the hell do you think I would be up to at two in the morning?"  Dawn Marie was sweet, but sometimes that woman let reality totally disappear on her.

"Oh yeah!  I'm so sorry Amy, I forgot!  I'm in California, remember?  It's only 11 here," she said apologetically.  In all honesty, Dawn Marie knew it was late, but she also knew Amy would be feeling a little depressed.  She knew all too well that today was their one year anniversary, and that their was a good chance her boyfriend wouldn't be able to make it.

"It's alright," I mumbled.

"I guess I'll, um… let you sleep then," Dawn said after a moment of silence.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon," I said, running a hand through my long red hair.

"Okay hun, bye."

"Wait, Dawn!  H-how is Adam doing?  I mean, you're on the Smackdown roster, so you get to see him a few times a week.  Is he… how is he?" I asked curiously.  I heard a throaty laugh coming from the other line.

"Annoying!" Dawn said laughing.  "He doesn't shut up about you, ever!  It's always… when will I ever see Amy, Amy's so beautiful.  I really don't know what to do with him anymore.  It's actually pretty adorable.  Trust me girl, you are on his mind 24/7."

I half smiled.  Okay, so he was at least _thinking_ about me.  "Okay, cool.  Thanks Dawn.  Later."

"See ya Ames."

_Do you ever ask about me?_

_Do your friends still tell you what to do?_

_Everytime the phone rings… do you wish it was me calling you?_

_Do you still feel the same?_

_Or has time put out the flame?_

_I miss you…_

_Is everything okay?_

As I was about to lay down, the phone rang again.  If it was Dawn again, I'd kill her.  There was no way I'd get to sleep with him on my mind _and_ with her calling all the time.

"Hello?" I said tiredly. 

"Hey baby."  I heard him call.  _It's him… it's really him!_

"Oh my god, hey!  Oh God, I miss you so much," I cried into the receiver.

"I know sweetheart… I miss you too.  But I got you an anniversary present," he said slyly.  I could hear that mischievous tone in his voice.  He remembered… and he had a scheme.

"Ooh, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Hang up the phone and go to the front door and open it," he replied calmly.  

"Care to elaborate on why?" I asked.  I want to be prepared if something's going to jump out at me or anything like that.

"Don't ask questions Red.  Just do it.  Trust me on this one.  Now, I gotta go… I'll call you a little later today.  I love you, bye."  He hung up, leaving me standing at the desk, curious glimpse on my face.  What in hell could he be up to?  I walked downstairs and headed to the front door, unlocking it.

"This better be good Blondie," I said to myself as I opened the door.  

"It better be, I flew it all the way from Toronto just for you."  I looked up in amazement to see a tall, muscular blonde standing in front of me.

"Adam!" I shrieked.  "You… you're here!  My God, baby, I can't believe it!"

"Believe it baby," he said, picking me up off my feet and swinging me around a little. 

 He placed me down and I backed away from the door so he could get in.  He took my hand and led me up the bedroom, racing up the steps quickly.  He sat me down on the bed, kissing me… gently at first, but then out came the passionate hunger in him.  He pulled the covers out from under us, not bothering to get changed before pulling them up and over our bodies.  We talked and laughed and kissed for hours before finally drifting off to sleep.  I should have never doubted him… Adam was the most loyal, loving man in the world.  I don't know what I did to deserve him, but I am so glad that I did it.  As I was shutting my eyes, I turned towards him, smiling as he wrapped his strong arms more tightly around me.

"I love you Adam Copeland."

He smiled lazily, kissing me once more as he replied, "I love you too, Amy.  Happy anniversary baby."


End file.
